


The Winner

by grayscale



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>More than anything in the world, Mukahi Gakuto hated it when Kikumaru Eiji won</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Gakuto. It really makes me feel bad that he's not really anything too exciting when it comes to tennis and Yuushi is a prodigy... poor guy. Written in 2009.

More than anything in the world, Mukahi Gakuto hated it when Kikumaru Eiji won. Won over him, to be more precise; he didn't particularly care when Seigaku's first doubles defeated Fudomine Chuu or something of the like, but when Gakuto felt that Kikumaru had defeated him on some front, Gakuto simply couldn't stand for it. It was his worst nightmare and he became fixated; he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate on tennis... hell, he sometimes ended up _dreaming_ about stupid Kikumaru, and that was something he really didn't want to be doing. And so, Gakuto simply had to have everything, do everything better than Kikumaru, period. 

Life, being the way it was, allowed Gakuto to win some and to lose some, which Gakuto tolerated and was fine with until the day he was informed that he would no longer play doubles with Yuushi. That, in and of itself, was painful; though he knew Yuushi still loved him and it didn't mean anything outside of tennis, it was a rough blow to endure, and though Gakuto had always known, in the back of his mind, though he didn't like to think about it, that Yuushi was a genius at tennis and he really wasn't anything too special, that Yuushi would always go on when he couldn't, he didn't think it would happen so soon, he didn't want it to happen at all. But it happened; Yuushi was on to singles without him, leaving him adrift in second doubles to pout and shoot angry, jealous looks at Shishido and Ohtori, all snug and cosy together in doubles one. It simply wasn't fair. 

And to make matters worse, one weekend afternoon, Gakuto happened to spot Kikumaru and that boyfriend/doubles partner of his at the street courts, playing against some poor saps that Gakuto had the feeling weren't even going to get to score a point. He didn't want to be, but he was captivated, and so he hung around to watch the match play out, to see the so-called "Golden Pair" work their magic. 

Sure enough, they won 6-0, and by the end of the match, Gakuto was practically green with jealousy. It simply wasn't fair. Why did Kikumaru get to be so perfect for _his_ boyfriend when it came to tennis? Why did they get to make the most revered pair in all of Kanto middle school doubles when Gakuto was left to be traded about, not fit with anyone, left in the dust by his own prodigy of a boyfriend? It just wasn't fair, it wasn't _fair_!

"Mukahi?" Gakuto was startled from his self-pity by Kikumaru suddenly realizing his presence. He was grinning now, flipping his racquet over his wrist in that annoying way he always did. "Did you see us play? Wasn't it awesome." 

Gakuto rolled his eyes, leaning against the metal fence around the courts. "Whatever. Where are you guys off to?" It was an off-handed question he hadn't even thought about, but he needed something to take his mind off of the injustice of everything. 

Kikumaru blushed, glancing to his boyfriend before looking back to Gakuto. "Oishi's taking me to coffee. Catch you later, Mukahi!" And with that, he was gone.

Gakuto was simply sickened by it all, and, muttering and grumbling irritatedly to himself, he walked briskly back to the dorms. Much to his surprise, however, he found Yuushi waiting for him outside his room, a self-satisfied look on his face. Before Gakuto could even ask what was up, he scooped him up into a kiss, and it was only several minutes later, as Gakuto struggled to catch his breath, that Yuushi informed him that he would be taking Gakuto out to dinner at that expensive new French restaurant and then to see whatever movie he liked, and that there was no occasion, but that Gakuto was "just too cute." And with that, he was gone, letting Gakuto know that he would be back at six promptly, and leaving Gakuto to stare in awe, a soft blush still lingering on his cheeks. 

It didn't take him so long to recover, however; Yuushi had been known to unexpectedly treat him before, especially at times like these, when he was feeling down, and though it was unspoken, Gakuto knew that he had even more to look forward to when they got back from the movie, which only made him giddier as he began to pick out what to wear. And when Yuushi returned promptly at six, handing Gakuto a large bouquet of flowers and leaving an embarrassing hickey that was clearly visible above Gakuto's collar before taking his hand and leading the way into the evening, Gakuto knew. He won some and he lost some, but in the end, Kikumaru could have his silly perfect doubles pair. Gakuto had the better romance, and, knowing that, he could be confident that, really, he was the winner, in the end.


End file.
